The Tools Called Shinobi and the Sins of Alchemy!
by Bladerkun the Lazy Writer
Summary: A FMA and Naruto Crossover, rated T for language and themes. Please R&R The End is here! This story is complete!
1. Shortcuts

The Sins of Alchemy and the Tools we Call Shinobi

Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic.

I don't own either

--- A Flaming Guitar Project ---

Chapter I

Shortcuts

The theory was perfect, a way to get Ed and Al's bodys back without the Philosipher's Stone, several complex transmutation circles. It wouldn't get them in any trouble because it was easy. They had taken the remains of war and put them in their special array, then they'd be able to do it, get their bodies back and finally be able to live peaceful lives.

The blonde teenager was ready, they had several people there to help them, they needed to be young and whole for this job, because it was pressuring. They had Winry and Roy Mustang (a last resort) and somehow they had gotten Riza Hawkeye to help. This was the day they'd get their bodies back, the day the Elric Brothers could finally return to their ordinary lives.

Hopes ran high as Edward Elric, 16 years old, had finally finished making the 6 connecting arrays and began directing everyone. "Okay. Al there and..."

A few minutes later, it had happened. Alchemy light flooded the room and then, there was a light, something strange, like that day years ago. The day they'd tried to bring their mother back from the dead. Edward's brilliantly golden eyes had turned from eager happiness to sorrowful shock. "No! We couldn't of, all the things we would of sacrificed- no, I just can't accept it!"

The only thing left was a droplet of a tear. No one would see this. Roy Mustang, Ed and Al Elric, Winry Rockbell and Riza Hawkeye were offically missing without a trace but that single tear that would dry up in a second's time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Rock Lee, Tenten and Kiba had been assigned a mission, it was an odd group who had to investigate a lead toward Orochimaru, which was, of course, a total failure and often lead to them helping the people there.

Naruto sighed. He had hoped he'd finally gotten Sasuke back, he was gratified that it was here alive after this mission, but he then remebered his promise to Sakura-chan. He sighed, it was his fault that it had happened anyway, but who was that strange woman and black and was that boy using a strange Transforming technique? And how could that man just take matter and make it disappear when he bit it?

"Meh, I need some ramen..." he said as he tried to ease his headache. Just then something metal and heavy fell on him and he blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up to a man in a metal suit and a blond teenage boy looking at him. "Are you alright?" asked the metal man, sounding like a young boy. "Ra - men." said Naruto. "Right here!" said the teenage blonde boy, giving him the ramen on the endtable near him, "Sorry we fell on you, we were err..."

"Skydiving off a mountain!" said Al, a little too quickly. Naruto was too preoccupied to even think that Al would be a bit too heavy with his armor to skydive. "Oh, uh, yeah! That's it!" said Edward. "So... what are you names Metal Man and... Shrimp."

If anything hit Edward hardly was a short kid 4 years younger than him calling him short. "Who're you calling a bug so small he avoids getting squished because he fits into the groves of shoes!" He put his metal fist up threateningly and put his fist up, he began to jump toward Naruto but Al held him back. "Stop Ed, he's just a kid-"

"-I don't care he still called me short! That pisses me off and I could kick his ass in a-"

"-you couldn't kick the ass of the future Hokage!"

Al looked to Naruto, sounding a little puzzled. "Hokage?"

"The strongest ninja in the shinobi village of Konoha! Where we are right now, right?"

"Ninjas, Konoha, I don't-"

"It's simple, Al." Edward butted in. "That transmutation brought us to a new world."


	2. Naruto and Alchemy: THe B Rank Mission!

The Tools we call Shinobi and the Sins of Alchemy

FMA and Naruto Crossover

I don't own FMA or Naruto

Chapter 2

Naruto and Alchemy: The B Rank Mission

THANK YOU AngelHinata and Fullmetal Shinobi!

"Eh, what are you talking about er-"

"Edward Elric."

"Yeah, Ed." said Naruto, somewhat fazzled. "What the hell do you mean?

"I mean, we don't belong here, we've got to find our friend, Winry and I suppose we should make an attempt at finding the damn coloniel."

"And Riza Hawkeye." butted in Al.

"Yeah I suppose." he said.

"Well, we'd better get out of here-"

Just then, as if on cue, Hakate Kakashi came in, his grey hair wet and his headband on his eye. "Yo!" he said and Ed and Al perked up. "You must be getting tired of this place, eh, guys, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Yeah Kakashi-sensei! Let me out!" Edward glared at Kakashi. "So that's your name. Kakashi, intresting."

"I came to tell you you guys aren't permitted to leave Konoha until we know you aren't enemies. If you leave you will be treated as missing-nin and hunted. Also, the Fifth Hokage wishes to talk to you, Sakura-kun will take you."

Sakura walked in, the girl looked a little pale, but she had always since Uchiha Sasuke had left... Though she brightened up a bit at the sight of Naruto and even more at the sight of Ed and Al. "Okay er..."

"Ed."

"Al."

"Yes, Ed and Al, the Hokage is just down the street. I'll show you..."

The three left the hospital room by the door and Kakshi confronted Naruto. "I have a mission for you, Naruto. A B-Ranked mission."

Naruto perked up, a B- Rank mission by himself? It was like a dream come true! "Yes Kakashi-sensei?" he asked, a little to eagarly. Kakashi smiled at Naruto's change of attitude. "It's very long term, so don't get too excited. First of all, I want you to stand guard over Edward and Alphonse Elric, you've been out for a day now-"

"-A DAY!-"

"-Yes, and by gaurd I mean 24 hours survailence of the 2 boys which means that they will be with us in all our future missions and that they will have to live with you."

Naruto did not disagree, though he wanted to. If protecting these two were so important, why wasn't a Jounin or Chuunin or even and ANBU taking care of it? Why did he have to? "And second, gain as much information on them as you can."

Naruto nodded and stood up. Kakashi gave further instruction. "Go to the Fifth's office. I'll see you tommorow for the mission." He left and Naruto sat up and got dressed. Minutes later he walked down the hall and then decided to hear on Granny Tsunade and the Elric Brothers' conversation.

"...so, you really have com from a new world but we will still have to classify you as special civilians, and this alochimy-"

"-Alchemy" said an annoyed teenage voice. "Damn, please don't tell anyone about Al."

"I won't I just need to know, would you consider-"

"No, we want to get the hell out of here."

"Well, you may be able to get the item you're looking for in this world."

"She has a point, Ed."

There was a pause and Ed's voice answered. "We'll think about it."

"Fine, give this notice to Naruto, you both will be staying with him tonight."

"WHAT? WITH THAT LITTLE BRAT?"

Naruto felt a surge of anger.

"You have no choice, if you want to be hunted as missing nin you will do as I tell you for now."

There was another pause, obviously Ed being piss off. "Fine. Where is he?"

"Outside, he will be on your 24 hour watch and do not try to lose him, he is a genin ninja and will surely catch you."

Naruto hit the opposite wall before the opened the door.

"Okay kid, where's your house?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Orochimaru, did we prove ourself in our last task?" asked Envy with a smirk on her face. "Yes. You did quite a good job, Edward Elric should be in Konoha, possibly with the Kyuubi Brat." Lust also smiled. "And by the end of the next too months, our plan will go into action."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

1 week later, the Elrics have finally used to Konoha when Team 7 had a new mission. "Your friends have been spotted."

Next Week: C Level Mission: Get Back Winry!


	3. Justice

The Tools We Call Shinobi and The Sins of Alchemy

Fullmetal Alchemist/Naruto Crossover

Chapter 3

Lonliness

I disclaim FMA and Naruto

Naruto looked to to the sky, a little annoyed. "Come ON, Ed! We've got to get to the Hokage's Office!" Edward was at a previously empty room which was now he and Alphonse's Library. Ed walked out of the small room, a little angry. "There's nothing in these books about actually DOING Alchemy! It's all theories about how you do alchemy, everything we know, but is there anything about actually DOING it!" Al looked down to Naruto. "Does anyone actually, um, use Alchemy?" Naruto shook his head. "No, I don't think anyone even can use alchemy and, really, what's the use of alchemy if you can use Ninjustu?"

Ed and Al had a look of confusion on their faces and Naruto just ignored it. "Come on! Let's go!"

A few minutes later they were in the precence of the Fifth Hokage. "Okay, Ed, Al, Naruto, this is the mission outline, the rest of the team will be Sakura, Hinata and Kakashi. Appearently a girl with long blonde hair and with a foreign look to her like you two-"

Kakashi, Sakura and Hinata walked in- "Nice of you to join us." Tsunade grimly remarked. Kakashi sweatdropped. "Sorry, a black cat crossed our path and we had to take the long way." Hinata looked shy, as usual, and Sakura was paying full and complete attention to Tsunade. "Well, anyway this girl has the description of one of your friends and you may be able to find the lead to where the rest of your friends are and to the-"

"Wait, how come we have to make finding our friends our first priority? And how come so many ninjas for 1 mission? How come we can't make finding the Philosipher's Stone our first priority?" asked Ed. "Why can't they just get here themselves?" Tsunade gave a look that could of killed Ed and instead it just made him shiver. "Listen, you're the ones who made the mistake and your friends could either be taken hostage by some madman or get killed. This is your first priority and why there's so many ninjas going on one mission is because there's only 3 Genin and 1 Jounin. You two still don't count until you accept my idea."

"About that, we'll take this mission and see how it goes." Ed said. "Then we'll have an idea of what we'll do." Tsunade smirked. "Okay, anyway on you go now the mission starts tommorow-"

"Wait." inturrupted Naruto. "Where was this girl found?" Tsunade glared at him. "She was found on the Great Naruto Bridge in the Land of Waves. The girl was taken in by the Bridge Builder Tazuna."

The next day, the odd group was walking on the bridge. Naruto looked up to the sky and glared at Ed. What was the thing he was going to try out? Why this mission? What was this girl like? "Hey, Naruto." said Edward, inturrupting Naruto's thoughts. "You were named after this bridge, right?" Naruto glared at Edward angrily. "No! It was named after me!"

Edward laughed. "Yeah right! Nobody would name a bridge after an idiot like you, right Kakashi." Though they had been there only for a week, they had high respect for Kakshi. Naruto was pissed at him. "WHY YOU-" "It's true, Ed, the bridge was named after Naruto." Edward looked onto the horizon until suddenly-

Large, wooden needles swarmed around the group and looked around to find something odd. A teenage looking person using the Kage Bushin no Justu was using the noodles. Ed looked at the dopplegangers in surprise and shock. "Wait! How can there be like, 5 people who are the same person! I don't understand-" "Shadow Clones." said Kakashi. "Ninjustu." Ed looked a little confused. Just then a needle sliced through the back of Al's body, barely missing his blood seal. "Al!" said Kakashi and Ed at the same time. "Sakura! Protect Al!" Sakura nodded and took Al's backside and protected it, clutching a kunai.

Edward finally stared the fight, clapping his hands and slamming his palms onto the surface of the metal of the bridge, doing a transmutation and destroying the dopplegangers. "Very impressive." said a familiar voice behind them. Another cloaked fuigure. "But I doubt you can defeat me-" The boy removed his hood to find a familiar face. The face of a child that Naruto had met on one of his first battles- Haku. Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura were shocked. "The Himoculi, Justice."


	4. Mirrors

The Sins of Alchemy and the Tools we call Shinobi

A Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto Fan Fiction

Flaming Guitar Projects

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Naruto

((Sorry Guys, I'm trying to get in a chapter every week))

Chapter 4

Mirrors

Everyone shared similar looks of horror. Edward finally spoke "A-a himonculi? By the name of Justice? No. That must mean-" Edward felt a taller shadow swiftly run behind him. "You guessed right, pipsqueak." said Envy in an angry voice and Edward felt a kick on the back of he head. He slid across the metal surface of the bridge. "Though I'm not going to kick your ass today, today my target's Hakate Kakashi."

Edward threw a look of anger. "How the hell did you create another himoculus? How are you here?" Envy glared at him and then smiled his vile smile. "The simple answer is that we found another pair of runts, some you may know as... Russel and Fletcher"- Ed and Al then were even more shocked- "We raided the Rockbell house and found that special transmutation circle. No one was there so we just worked it and then, now we're here. In fact, we're working with someone else now, a man named Orochimaru. We raided some of the Konoha databases and gave birth to our new 'artificial human', Justice. We heard about the Kyuubi brat's battle, so we did this, we would of used Uchiha Sasuke-" Just then, Naruto exploded with crimson charka.

_"How dare you bastards, create this damn shell of what-what he used to be."_

Edward was even more shocked than what he was. "What is this?" asked Ed. "How can he do this? This isn't like anything like I've ever-"

"Did the Fifth tell you what happened to Naruto when he was born?" asked Kakashi, looking to Ed and ignoring Envy. "When Naruto was born, a 9 tailed fox demon called the Kyuubi was sealed inside his body. He uses it's energy or charka." Edward looked to Naruto. "That kid he's fighting, he created duplicates of himself-"

"Ninjustu, Ninja arts used for battle that consumes charka." said Kakashi. "Sakura, Hinata." Sakura and Hinata perked up a little bit, ready for directions. "Protect Al." The kunounchi surrounded Al and Hakate Kakashi looked to Edward. "Edward, battle with Naruto, this is my battle and I belive that you should battle with Naruto. You may find something interesting about the way he fights."

Edward simply glared at Kakashi but grudgingly walked toward Naruto and Justice, though it was already too late for the beggining. Naruto had already started fighting by punching Justice in the face. "You- you bastards, creating something about this, the shell of something that should be-" Just then Justice started creating hand signs similar to ones of which Haku had and then started it "Ice Mirrior Prision Redux no Justu." Justice said and about 12 mirrors surrounded them. It looked the same as the last Ice Mirror Prison, but it was much diffrent.

Soon Fireballs came out of the mirrors, hitting some of Naruto and Edward, who was trapped in the prison. "Dammit, if only-"

That was it, the exit was transmutation. There was no turning back.


	5. Endgame and Training

The Sins of Alchemy and the Tools we call Shinobi

Chapter 5 BONUS LENGTH

End Game – Training

I don't own Naruto or FMA

Envy made the first move, taking a strike for Hakate Kakashi's Head and missed, Kakashi was right behind them. "It's amazing to think that someone like you could even try to fight me." He got into a fighting stance. "It's about time you learned when you're way over your head." Smirking, Envy also got into a fighting stance, but this one- this one was much different and went for Kakashi.

Ready for battle Kakashi threw a few kunais at the homunculus, but they bounced off. Slightly surprised he went for the attack, quickly meeting Envy and hitting him in the chest, right through him. Looking horrified Envy looked to the face of his killer…

Then he smirked. His body separated into a legion of bats, surprised, Kakashi looked to his back to see Envy wrapping his arm around his neck… "This is the true horror of the homunculus." Charka was appearing from him and Kakashi's face was filled with horror, glaring at him, Kakashi stabbed him in the hand, crying in pain Envy looked to him with a face of anger. "Run." He said calmly to the kunounchi. "I'll hold him."

* * *

"Naruto!" yelled Ed. "Can you do what he did with the doppelgangers?" Naruto looked to Ed, a bit surprised. "Yeah, I can, but how is that going to help us?" Glaring at Naruto, he looked around. "Make 9 and disguise them as me if you can, we both have the same color hair so-" 

It was easier done than said, Ed found himself with 4 replications. "Okay, do as I can now!" But soon, they found themselves with a problem with the needles Justice was throwing. Quickly Edward clapped his hands and so did Naruto and the clones and one mirror busted do to Transmutation. "RUN!" yelled Ed and without hesitation, Naruto did the same as Ed did, running for their lives to no end, meeting with kunounchi and Al, running as fast as they can.

"Where's Kakashi Al?" asked Ed to his brother. Al was surprised at the first question he asked. "Holding off Envy." Sakura looked kind of troubled and Ed looked to her. "What's going on?" Sakura looked to him. "The Homunculi Charka, it's odd, it gives you this feeling of a mix of fear and contempt. It's odd, it feels like, like-"

"Yeah, I noticed that too, I think they can do some weird Justus with that…" said Naruto. "Kakashi better be careful, I think they're here to seal off the bridge." Ed looked sort of horror struck when thinking of the Himunculi Charka. "We need to, we need to find Russel and Fletcher, we got them into this mess and we have to save them who knows who they're working for."

"We have an idea." said Sakura. "Orochimaru." The end of the bridge was closer even in the mist and finally, they made it to land. Falling on the grass Ed and Al looked up to the sky. "Where do we go next? I mean we're here for Winry and we can't get anywhere without Kakashi."

"ED! AL!" said a familiar girl's voice and the group looked up. "Hi Winry" said the Elric brothers in unison and sweatdropped.

* * *

Tazuna took a drink of Sake. "So I guess all we have to do is sit here till Kakashi comes." The door slid open and there sat Kakashi in his worst shape. "Hello." Everyone had sat to dinner, Naruto and Ed were bickering, Sakura and Winry were chatting happily, Hinata was admiring Naruto from afar and Inari and his mom were talking. 

"Ed, Naruto, meet me in the woods when you finish eating." He shut the door and Naruto and Ed just looked oddly at each other and then quickly finished.

* * *

The forest was beautiful at night and Edward and Naruto looked to Kakashi. "This is where you will train, it isn't luxurious but it works, you'll be spending days here for a while until I come back. During those days you will survive and fight each other." This reminded Edward strongly of the training he had done during his training with Izumi. 

"There are traps but there are good things too, so watch your back and when fighting, make sure to analyze your opponent's techniques. It starts---"


	6. Fullmetal Bonds

The Sins of Alchemy and the Tools we call Shinobi

Chapter 6

Fullmetal Bonds

I don't own Naruto or FMA

((I know this may sound odd, but this chapter is going to be the second-to-last chapter in this story arc. Yes, these are going to be into arcs and this arc is called 'Reunion' because of all the characters brought back. The last chapter of every arc is the name of the arc by the way, so next time it's going to be 'reunion'.

Also, thanks for Fullmetal Shinobi on help with the words Himunculi and Himunculus, I also thank anyone whos read this and belives in my writing talent and imagination, I thank everyone who's ever reviewed and anyone who's ever read it. I never told you guys why I gave bonus length last time by the way. It was around the time of our one month anneversery! Now let's see what the Maveric Showstopping Ninja and the Fullmetal Alchemist are doing!))

"--- Now." Kakashi fled and Ed threw the first punch with his automail arm, the punch soared straight for the 12 year old boy. The blonde ninja ducked and went for his equipment sack. He grabbed a few kunai and looked to Ed, ready for an open hit. Too bad the Fullmetal Alchemist had some pretty damn good reflexes and ducked, but then Naruto sped up his punch and hit him in his mouth.

_How the hell is this going to help us?_ though Ed as he recovered from the punch and glared at Naruto, he clapped his hand and created a blade from his automail, like he'd done so many times. Naruto studied the transmutation intensely and yelled at Ed. "Don't hold back!" Edward smirked and ran toward Naruto. "My pleasure." The teenage alchemist jumped toward the boy and sped up to his best, which may be too bad for Naruto. He slashed one... two... three times, missing twice but cutting Naruto's cheek, surpising him. Edward then punched him in the stomach, full force.

Naruto made a choking sound and coughed up some blood. "S-sorry Ed, but I'm not holiding back either." He made a couple hands symbols and then focused his chakra. "Kage no Bushin!" A few shadow clones appeared and then it was really on! Edward studied with the same intensity Naruto had studied with. Clapping he created a new knife from the ground He began to circle around with it.

Two dopplegangers went at him, full force when he avoided them with all his speed and made a shallow cut with the knife into the ground. The dopplegangers looked in surprised and the pursuit pursed, until Naruto hit Ed when he came around.

"Really too bad about your dopplegangers." Ed said, ready for an attack, but pushing the ground with his two hands. The reason he'd been using the knife was to creat a transmutation circle! "EAT THIS!" said Edward and hit the dopplegangers with burning earth. Naruto studied the attack with shock and amazement. He wouldn't be able to beat this guy with dopplegangers...

They fought like this for a while, getting punched and kicked and knived. They tried their best to survive, finding leftover ramen and such but also finding spring traps finally it came down to this one night...

* * *

Ed and Naruto were half dead, out of breath and tired. They collapsed on a tree and suddenly Naruto asked Ed something. "Ed, why do you... why do you fight? What's... what's your purpose, your dream?" Edward looked surprised but then, he smiled warmly. "My dream once was just to bring my mom back from the dead, I tried that and it got me a sin and I want to- I want to make it better for the person I hurt, my brother, Al." Naurto looked surprised and he seemed to be sort of sad.

"Does-does family mean that much to you?" asked Naruto, a little sadly. "I-I never had parents, they've been dead for all my life. For a while all I felt was- lonliness." Edward looked surprised but the looked opposite Naruto. "If I had a chance, I'd want to know what it was like. When I used to look at Sasuke, I wondered if that was like to have a brother. When I looked at Iruka, I wonder if that was what it was like to have a brother. All I have is friends and I'm- I'm happy I do."

Edward smiled. "Now it's time for you to answer your own question. Why do **you** fight?" Naruto looked surprised, but then smiled as Ed had. "To protect the people I love and..." He coughed. "To become the greatest Hokage there ever has been." Edward smiled as the both of them drifted off to sleep. "Hey Naruto..." he said, almost asleep. "... Let's be friends."

* * *

Naruto woke up before Edward did. Edward looked back at him. "I'll give you 5 minutes to recover, then we start." Naruto nodded with a smile and grabbed his kunai when suddenly a silver headed fuigure appeared. "Time." 


	7. Full Fist

The Sins of Alchemy and the Tools we call Shinobi

Chapter 7

Reunion/ Full Fist

THE END OF THE FIRST SAGA!

The Reunion Saga

I don't own FMA or Naruto

((Sorry it took so long, I was grounded, but I spent my time brainstorming! I was trying to think if I was going to bring Sasuke back yet, and if I do, would he be a homunculi? Let me know and give me some suggestions! The next saga, starting soon, is called the Artifact Saga. What is that, you ask? I just might give you a sneak peak

I was also thinking of putting the element of romance to the story, my favored pairings of course. Winry x Ed, Naruto x Sakura and Roy x Hawkeye, once they come in.))

"What are those kids doing with Kakashi anyway?" asked Tazuna, sipping some Saki. They were eating ramen today, home cooked by Tazuna's daughter. It was Barbecue Pork too, Naruto's favorite flavor. Sakura looked annoyed almost as much as Winry, both had become good friends. Both Hinata and Alphonse were sitting near each other and looked a little worried. Then, like the night Kakashi had come, the slide door suddenly opened and there were the eldest Elric, the only Uzumaki and the Hakate Copy Ninja.

The first thing Winry did was walk up to Edward, "Hey Win-" She grabbed her wrench and whacked him with it a few times. In the background Kakashi and Naruto were surprised. _Just like Sakura! _They thought.

Then, as pissed as Winry Sakura went up to Naruto. "Hello Sakura-ch-" WHAM! He got hit by Sakura. In the background Ed and Al looked surprised. _Just like Winry!_ They thought.

Both the heros bruised by their childhood friends/crushes they went to dinner and the first thing they did was started eating. Naruto began stock piling food into his mouth, not stopping and endlessly eating the food. Ed took a sip of his milk and- wait, ED DRANK HIS MILK! NOOO IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE! RUN AND- Edward spit his milk out of his mouth and glared at Winry. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME DRINK THIS CRAP?" he yelled but then, she hit him with her wrench. Oh, okay, get out from your bed and/or computer desk.

Naruto finished his last bowl and tried to steal Sakura's but then, she hit him with a borrowed wrench. Sakura smiled at Winry with gusto and gave her the wrench and shook hands with her new best friend. Ed and Naruto groaned.

----------------------------------------

Late at night Ed and Naruto shared a room, exausted and happy to be in a real bed. A blonde haired girl around Ed's age put some new automail next to him. "I heard your charka circulation was bad because of the automail wires, so here's a new design based on what Hinata saw… You better win tomorrow or else I'll kill you." Winry smiled through tears and left, Ed was still awake. "Thanks Winry."

--------------------------------------

The atmosphere was heavy with mist as the Ninja and Alchemists walked across the bridge, ready for whatever to come and then it happened, the first blow. Several Senbon were thown but missed. Edward had made sure of it by his newly gained ninja ability. "I see you have been honing your skills…" said a quiet voice and Justice appeared from the mist with Envy. "I'm glad to see you guys again, especially you, Scarecrow." Kakashi glared at Envy. "Shall we do this then?" asked Kakashi in a ready stance. "Yeah, Pride, take care of the Fullmetal pipsqeak and the Kyuubi brat."

Veins popped on both Edward and Naruto and they automatically charged for Envy, but Justice blocked their way. "This battle is between me and you two, now please, can we find another place to battle?" He made a few hand symbols and a large bubble of water formed around them and sinked into the ground…

A few seconds later, they appeared at the other end of the bridge…

((Okay, I'm sorry, I said I'd finish this saga but I want to finish it in 2 chapters. Till next time…


	8. Tree

The Sins of Alchemy and the Tools we Call Shinobi

Chapter 8

Tree

I dont own FMA or Naruko

((Sorry you guys, I've been busy with a few other fics I've been working on, check em out sometime if you like .hack or FLCL. Also thanks for the reviews and really cool review sushi. About the Artifact Saga, I'll tell you a bit about it later, at the end I'll have a preview))

"Let's make this bastard dance like we were shooting his feet!" yelled Edward, Naruto grinned and ran toward Justice, ready to fight. He grabbed his kunai from his pouch and went into a "slashing" position.

Justice blocked the kunai with a Senbon. Naruto laughed as Edward used his newly gained ninja speed to attack. He hit but then the Haku homonculus used the Liquid no Justu, turning himself into a puddle then flowing about 6 feet away. Naruto quickly used his Mass Shadow Doppleganger Justu and Justice used the Water Doppleganger Justu. Liquid and smoke flew until there was only the 3 fighters.

The artificial human didn't hold back and was obviously in a rush. He keyed the Ice Mirrior Prision Redux no Justu and Ed and Naruto were again trapped. They smiled as several flaming senbon came out of 20 mirrors. Naruto simply started creating several hand symbols and bit his thumb, blood was shown and Ed clapped his hand, the hit the same spot, Ed transmutating and Naruto putting his blood on his hand. "DOUBLE SUMMONING NO JUSTU: THE TREE OF THE SILVER FROGS!" they both yelled as a large tree with silver leaves appeared, from both a transmutation and a justu. Several white frogs were on it and Naruto and Edward sat at the top of the trunk, where it was beginning to stem out, both holding triumphant smirks.

Justice, in surprise, keyed for all the mirrors to have giant fireballs come out. Naruto put his hand into a tiger symbol and Edward clapped. "DEFENSE MODE!" he yelled, the branches went out, the leaves filled with charka. The charka dissolved the fire. "ATTACK MODE!" they yelled, Edward clapped his hands and the frogs went into charka and attacked like lasers. The branches then went out and attacked, destroying some of the mirrors, it happened again and again, the mirrors were nothing but shards.

_My Trump Card: The River Dragon no Justu!_

To their horror the shards turned into a white, liquid dragon and took a large chunk out of the tree. "Whoa!" they yelled as he took another hit to the tree. "Ed! I'll undo the justu, you transmute that dragon into water!" Ed nodded and grabbed jumped as Naruto undid the justu. He was on the neck on the dragon, he tried to shake Edward off but couldn't.

He clapped his hands and transmuted the dragon. Mist, Blood and sweat were in the air. They had won, they were triumphant. They were cold and bloody.

---------

Envy looked back to a blood covered Justice, he had come back quickly, a little too quickly, he looked as if he was going to die. "Damn!" he yelled and looked back to Hakate Kakashi. He had his sharingan on and he charged. Bats covered the Homunculi and they dissapeared. He put his headband back on and saw Ed and Naruto. Alphonse, Sakura, Winry and Hinata calmed down. "Thanks for the automail Winry." said Edward and smiled to her.

--------------------

"So... you accepted and your tests have been passed, why?" Edward was in the Fifth Hokage's office, it was 2 days after the fight and he'd gone to her immediately to accept her proposal. "Why did you decide to do this?" Edward smirked. "I told Naruto about it and he said it'd be the best thing to do, I don't want to be classified as a special citizen, I just want to help my brother but after we find the stone, I think I want to settle here. So this is to start."

"Right, thank you Edward Elric, Genin-ranked ninja." Edward walked out and fastened his leaf headband around his neck and put on his new jacket. Not only did it have Izumi's symbol but it grey in the background it had the symbol of Konoha...

Preview: (Naruto)

So, Edward thinks he can be a ninja huh?

Well, he better not be the Hokage! That's my position!

Also, what's that weird sword with a transmutation circle on it?

Next time: The Fullmetal Shinobi! Ed and Naruto's Train Mission

This time, I'll be the hero!


	9. Battle from Hell

The Sins of Alchemy and The Tools we Call Shinobi

Chapter 9

Battle from Hell

I don't own FMA or Naruto

((Hey you guys, im back with vengence! Anyway, I now have a deadline time, so expect a chapter by 10:00 PM Eastern US time on fridays unless otherwise stated and in case you didn't guess, the dragon technique is based on Haku from "Spirited Away", I got the idea becase I thought that guy sounded like the Dub-Sasuke. Later!))

"Thanks Naruto-san!" said Alphonse thankfully. "This is the perfect place for me and nii-san!" Edward also grinned but Naruto simply sighed. "It's a present for Edward, speaking of which..." A large vein popped up on him. "WHAT IS THIS ABOUT BEING A NINJA!" he yelled, at full anger and full volume. Edward looked dumbstruck for a second then a vein popped on him too. "You're the one who suggested it!" Naruto simply looked more angry. "ONLY BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T SEEM TO WANT TO, YOU SCREWY LITTLE RAMEN-SHIMP!" Edward steamed at him and hit him in the face with his metal fist and he finally yelled.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BUG SO SO SMALL YOU CAN'T CRUSH IT!" he yelled angrily. Naruto recovered, angry and with blood on his face. "WHATEVER, MICRO-BASTARD!"

"DROPOUT NINJA!"

"GRAIN!"

"LOSER OF ALL LOSERS!"

"BITE-SIZE ALCHEMIST!"

Finally it ended when they punched each other in the face at the same exact time and knocked each other out. Just at that second Kakashi came it. "Umm, guys, the Hokage wants you..."

---------------

Naruto groaned, it had been a week since Ed had become a ninja, he'd been doing small fry D Ranked missions with Sakura and Edward, sometimes Alphonse. He wanted something good! "Granny Tsunade! Give me a mission worthy of all my strength and power! I want a challenge!" He gave he a looked filled with fire and deterimnation. Tsunade simply sweatdropped and yelled "BE QUIET!" Naruto shivered and Edward sighed. "What is the mission?"

"The mission was given by a friend of mine, he isn't here but the mission was left in his... will." Naruto and Edward looked at her in surprise. "YOU MEAN THIS IS FROM A DEAD GUY!" they both yelled, pointing at the 5th Hokage. The thinning peace of he temper snapped and she yelled at both the boys. "YES! DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Scared, they hid behind their chairs, Edward and Naruto got up, only half working up the courage to. Tsunade continued. "Anyway, this is a "joint-mission" meaning it's a 2 part mission and you'll be paid double the normal C Rank Mission." Naruto grinned. "The more money, the more ramen!" Edward sighed. "Is that all you think about? Anyway what's our objective..."

Tsunade pulled out a small, leather bound notebook. "This was found hidden in Tashuza Kazuma's body, he is a famous owner and creator of the Shinigami Train Company, one of the most rich companies to ever build railroads, but lately there has been a lot of looting the cars, they say the hijackers have odd powers and dress darkly. That sounds like Homunculi, I want you to protect the train. The second part is to put this in the shrine when you get to the town the train is going to. You might want to stay in the town for a bit, this mission might be good for you Edward..." Edward gave an odd look at her temping smile. "The train pulls in at 1:30 at Konoha Station right outside the village. I'll see you two in a few days."

---------------

They both sighed as they climbed onto the train. It was going to suck and they both knew that, though they were happy they got out, but why were they targeting the trains? Were they just looking for trouble or were they just trying to catch their attention? What was the purpose of them raiding these trains? Was there a Philosopher's Stone in trains? Was there something else Orochimaru wanted?

These thoughts ran through Edward Elric as he and Naruto sat in the train, bored and slurping down ramen and food they couldn't afford and wasting money they didn't have. They had made a tab for the village of Konoha. Just as there was only about an hour until the ride was over-

BAM! A raspy voice spoke over the loudspeaker. "Humans, I advise you to go and protect yourself and cooperate with us. We are looking for something on the train and we advise you don't hide anything or anybody, any violators will be killed immediately." Edward and Naruto grinned. "Showtime!" Naruto exclaimed and they started to run toward the beginning to the train...

-----------

Wrath was partrolling Car C when he saw a blur elbow him in the chest and he felt his body go through the glass of a compartment. The blur that had attacked him had transformed into a boy with golden hair and blue eyes. He had that symbol, that goddamn symbol, on his forehead and he was obviously an enemy. Wrath clapped his hands and his arm took a hit at the boy, he was thrown back out of the compartment.

The scraggly homunculus grabbed a thick knife from his belt and stabbed it into the boy's body, but somethiing wasn't right, the material of the body was too thick... He felt human charka enter the atmosphere and realized he was witnessing the art of substitution. This had to be the boy who was accompanying the Elric boy, Uzumaki Naruto. He then saw the other end of the car shatter and a boy of 16 with long, blond, braided hair and golden eyes was wearing all black except for a red coat, a steel plated headband and a pair of white gloves. Blood gushed from his left arm and he huffed and clapped his hands and pressing his palms to the floor of the train, causing an alchemical reaction, a transmutation to be extact.

The transmutation was an elevator that formed a tower on the train and made both Ed amd Naruto go up to the top of the train. They were soon joined by the 2 homunculi. "Give us the damn book!" Envy said. "It shouldn't be in your hands!" Edward and Naruto breathed heavily and Edward grabbed Naruto, There was a possibility he'd get away with this!

"Later!" Edward yelled and he and Naruto threw themselves off the train, into the woods. THUD! Naruto landed on his head and Edward landed on his stomach. Naruto glared at him, Edward had saved him, but in a very stupid way. Edward stood up and so did Naruto. "Okay, let's get into-" Naruto wandered off and Edward sighed. This guy was too curious. After searching for a few minutes he caught him looking at an artifact, a sword in a monumental stone. He looked at it's hilt and realized it had a transmutation circle. He looked at it, surprised, it was vine-encrused and had stuff growing on it. It was old, he knew that. He looked under his feet and found a block of cement and a handle. He grabbed it and found a special basement. "Hey Naruto! Check this-" It broke for a five foot raidus. Naruto grabbed Edward and felt themselves go into a lone, cement room with a special deck on one end.

Naruto looked around the deserted room and Ed was reminded strongly of the place where he'd fought Cornello's Chimera. Naruto spied a small mark. "What's this?" he asked and touched it and a transmutation occurred, making chains and wrapping his arms in themselves abd then creating a cage that hung above the cement surface. He couldn't create hand symbols or even move. Several locks were automatically transmuted. "Ed!"

The cement turned to sand and a fuigure appeared from it, a boy in odd clothing and purple hair and a tattoo that said "love" on his forehead but with several black and red marks surrounding it. "So, Edward, Gaara here has decided to fight you, what do you think about that?" He looked back to see Envy and he clapped his hands hand put them to the sand, creating a transmutation which created a large spear out of the sand.

He looked to the boy, he had an an insane, menacing look to him, he couldn't be using his mind! He was drooling a bit and saying "KILL! KILL!" Edward felt several projectiles be thrown at him, the first two were a decent speed but the last one... it was definitely fast. He felt his spear break. This wasn't going to be good.


	10. Bloody Sand

The Sins of Alchemy and the Tools we call Shinobi

Chapter 10

Bloody Sand

FMA and Naruto Crossover

I don't own either

((Sorry it took so long you guys, I had... complications. Anyway, I'm giving you the scheduled chapter on Friday, then another by 11 pm on Saturday then one by 6 pm on Sunday, and then one at 8 pm on monday that's 4 chapters in a 5 days! Im adding the extra ones because of my delay and the 10th chapter anniversary! Also, I don't think I'll be completing this for a while but the longterm idea is only to have 5 or 6 arks, then I'll create a new story, because there will be a 2 1/2 year skip at the end of this one. Then when the new story's done, I may have the entire thing done or make a new one. Well, here is the second chapter of the First Artifact Saga! Enjoy!

Also, I plan on doing an Anime Music Video as a tribute to this fanfic, so far I'm deciding between Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day, Saying Sorry by Hawthorne Heights, Last Dinosaur by the pillows, The Only Difference between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage by Panic! At the Disco and Aura from the .hack/sign soundtrack and my favorite Naruto opening Discord Satellite by Snorkel. I want you guys to vote on it and the polls end April 30th, so be sure to vote! Also, If you want to give suggestions, I wanna hear um, whether it be the song for the AMV or the story itself, I'm running out of ideas! Well, not really, I just need a arc to bridge this one and a very important one...

Also as a small 10th anniversary present from me to you, here's a sneak peak at things to come!

A fight between Naruto and Edward, Sakura missing, Shikamaru learning alchemy, Alphonse getting a temporary body, Rose's boyfriend Cain, coming to help Ed and Naruto, The Gate... Childhood, Homunculi Origin, A door between the two world created by Dante, Zabuza's Vengence, Lee's final strength, The Death and Rebirth of the Kyuubi and his Vessel.))

Edward clapped his hands and retransmuted his spear. This guy was obviously crazy or under some weird justu. "Wait! Ed! Don't kill this guy, he's a friend!" Edward looked back at Naruto, surprised at his proclamation. "Wha?" he said, looking toward Naruto. Just then the controlled Gaara attacked, sending a flurry of sand toward the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"He's being controlled by that goddamn homunculus charka! I've already fought this guy, so just knock him out and we'll deseal him." Edward glared at Naruto angrily but then looked to the crazy Gaara. He was drooling. Edward smirked and clapped his hands and looked high above at the two homunculi. They weren't there. They probally thought that Gaara would kill the two. "It's about time I initiated that new technique!" yelled Edward, grabbing his spear and throwing it at Gaara. Gaara gaurded as Edward clapped his hands, transmuting the sand on the floor into a slab.

The slab transmuted was one with another transmutation circle on it. It was odd, because it looked like 5 circles, one large one and several small ones. Edward hit the slab and his charka was put into the transmutation cricle. "Secret Alchemy Technique: Doppleganger Transmutation!" he yelled, as several dopplegangers of Edward came from the slab. The training he had been doing with Kakashi with manipulating his charka had paid off. Gaara licked his lips in aniticpation. Naruto, meanwhile, was making his own crappy brand of transmutation circle to get his ass out of the cage. He put his thumb down onto the ink on his belt and began painting the circle...

The Circle was so horrible, he used it to make another circle. Meanwhile, Edward was battling Gaara. A doppleganger went down to Gaara to punch him, but he was stronger than that.Gaara with some sand but to his surprise he was hit by the doppleganger either way. Naruto, meanwhile unlocked himself from the chains and broke from the cage.

In midair, he created the hand symbols. "Ed! The technique we've been working on!" Naruto grinned and activated the Kage Bushin no Justu. The five Edwards clapped their hands, creating large fists around gaara, sending him in midair. "Ed-ward El-ric!" they yelled as he flew in the air and Naruto hit him down. "Combination!" he yelled as the 4 others hit him up again "U-zu-ma-ki!" Then, huffing, Naruto created a final doppleganger to hit him on the ground, "COMBO!" he yelled Gaara fell to the floor, unconcious.

Naruto grinned in triumph, along with Edward and they made their getaway. Naruto cut his finger with his mouth and put the spilled blood on the floor. "Summoning no Justu!" he yelled and a large red frog demolished the underground building.


	11. Dealchemy

**The Laws of Alchemy and the Tools we call Shinobi**

**Chapter 11**

**DeAlchemy**

**Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto Crossover**

**I don't own FMA or Naruto**

((Haven't updated I a bit and for that I apologize. Been working my ass off at school with finals in the eighth grade. Also, if you haven't already, read Marchen Awaken Romance or MAR, its my new favorite manga. Also, since Sasuke just came back in the manga, he's coming to this fic this chapter.

Yes! THIS CHAPTER!))

"What's that?" asked Naruto to Edward as a thick smoke appeared where the large orange frog known as Gambunta had been. The forest was large and there was Gaara, unconscious. Beneath his head was a large circle, created out of 6 small circles. "Some weak knowledge of a sealing technique, Kakashi started to teach me a little ninjustu before we left, a sealing technique and before sealing, the explanation of charka, but you already know that, which is why I could deconstruct my body's charka through a transmutation circle.

Naruto still was confused, just not as much. "So this thing can seal Gaara's seal, right?" Edward nodded. "In theory, yeah" Edward said. He pressed his two hands over the circle and the circle lighted up, the seal over Gaara's tattoo decomposed and he returned conciousness. He growled slightly. "Those bastards…" he said and stood up and looked to Naruto. "Where did they go? I'm going to kill them." He said this calmly as if it was something normal. Edward seemed quite surprised at his calmness and Naruto shrugged. "No clue, but got back to the Sunakagure you don't-"

"Yes, I do, as for your failed mission to find Uchiha Sasuke, he's somewhere around here. And that notebook has some notes that Orochimaru wants." Edward grabbed the notebook, it was locked, but he could transmutate it open. He clapped his hands and the lock broke as he pressed his hand onto it. He looked into the vast amount of notes and looked surprised. "The Philosipher's Stone was created in the Rice Field Country, isn't that-"

"Right next to The Hidden Sound Village? yeah" said Naruto. "I had a mission there with Ero-Sennin and Sakura-chan." Edward looked confused. "Ero-" Gaara looked over. "The shrine… They're under the shrine…" His memory was coming back and Ed and Naruto nodded and Gaara tried to stand up but he winced. "I'm a little weak, but I'm getting better by the second. I'll need someone to carry me." Naruto nodded and grabbed him. Edward clapped his hands and created a long, path of earth and surfed on it, similar to the effect of Iceman (from X-Men?).

They soon made it to the large red shrine, old and overgrown. There sat the same sword from where they fell inside the shrine and Naruto looked surprised. "Must be valuable, was that last one a decoy?" Edward nodded. "Yeah, it is." He looked at the plaque and cleared the roots on it. "The Host of a demon shall first use this sword… that isn't me, want to try Naruto?" Naruto nodded and looked over to the sword. He pulled and it didn't budge. "Gaara?" Gaara shrugged. "Feh, fine." He grabbed the sword and it was finally pulled out. Naruto and Edward looked highly surprised and Gaara looked only mildly surprised.

"There's a trapdoor. It's kind of fuzzy but its to the south of it. An N is marked for north." Edward looked to the left of the face of the sword and there was the N. The looked to the opposite and here was a loose panel of sandstone. He grabbed it and jumped into it with Naruto and Gaara. A dark, narrow hallway like a sewer was there, murkey water included. Gaara looked back. "I'll cover this place." Ed and Naruto nodded and left the hallway into the main chamber as a Homunculus disguised as a hunternin jumped into the sewer. "It's nice to fight you." He said behind his mask. Gaara smirked and formed sand around him. "Same here."

------

"Ah, so shrimp-ass and the Kyuubi brat have arrived." Said Envy as the two dropped in. Wrath, Envy, Lust and Gluttony were there, along with a hidden figure on top of a tower with several staircases coming down. Edward was pissed but saw that the odds were against them. Then a snake-like voice came down from the tower. "Ahh, we were expecting you, but I already have engagements." Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows and put blood over one of his summoning tattoos and a large snake appeared out of the wall and carried Orochimaru out of the room. "Dammit, we can't just stay here" said Naruto. "And I can't summon anything right now! No charka for it."

Edward sighed and painted a small symbol on his hand, putting his charka on his hand and transferred it to Naruto. "Cool idea!" said Naruto, grinning, but Envy grabbed his hand and Naruto glared at him, punched his hand back and quickly executed the Kage Bushin no Justu. The doppelgangers started for the homunculus, temporarily freezing them. He sighed and then groaned. "Let's go" said Edward and clapped his hand, creating a tunnel and a door. "We've got to follow Orochimaru." Naruto grinned, hitting the door open and he and Ed dropped in. Ed clapped his hands, simply recreating the floor.

"Hokay, I think there's another chamber, so let's go through quickly." They started to run, and Ed made the door, opening it to another large chamber. And there, was a boy around Naruto's age, long hair and white skin with an Orochimaru uniform on with a sound headband on… "SASUKE!" yelled Naruto and the boy turned around. It was indeed Sasuke. He turned around and glared with such anger. "Why the hell are you here?" he asked angrily. Naruto was angry again. "I told you, even if I have to break both your arms and legs, I'll take you home to Saku-"

"I don't care, I'll kill you, right now." Naruto looked surprised and glared at him. "Is that how it's going to be?" Sasuke glared, still. "Yeah, I'll spare you just this once, just don't come back ever again." Naruto glared and Edward didn't know where he was in this fight. "You realize that Orochimaru will take your body, so why are you here? Are you that big of a power-hungry bastard? Are you really going to do this? Just surrender your body to him?" Sasuke continued to glare.

"The only thing I want is to kill Itachi and I don't have the power to. Neither does Orochimaru, but if he can use his abilities along with mine, we can kill him, we can destroy him. I don't really care what happens to you or Sakura, or Kakashi. I just want my vengeance. The Uchiha clan will be avenged."

Edward look over and finally put his two cents into it. "Why not just reproduce and give the Uchiha Clan a restoration." The Uchiha boy glared. "I could care less about that shit kid." And with that, a thick wall came above between them. Naruto pounded on the wall. "DAMMIT!" he yelled. "DAMMIT!" Tears and anger flooded through him. Edward looked back. "Let it go. We need to leave."

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE UNTIL SASUKE SHOWS HIS WUSSY ASS SO I CAN BRING HIM HOME!" he yelled angrily. Edward sighed. "Listen, think seriously, Orochimaru is the guy who wants Sasuke. If he dies, then Sasuke will come back." Naruto stopped his outburst and realized that made sense. He sighed. "Okay, let's go."

-----

They made it back through the entrance tunnel through another transmuted tunnel to see Justice on the ground and Gaara simply sitting there. "I'm ready."

-----

Gaara had taken another train and Ed and Naruto sat there, on the train to Konoha. "I've decided… I'm going to train for 2 and a half years with Ero-sennin and I'm going to get stronger so I can kill Sasuke." Edward nodded. "I'm coming with you." Naruto looked up, surprised. "You're my friend, I'll help you getting your other friend back as long as you help me get the Philosopher's Stone." Naruto grinned. "It's a deal."


	12. Shimmer

The Sins of Alchemy and the Tools we call Shinobi

Chapter 12

"Shimmer"

I don't own FMA or Naruto

Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto Crossover

((Ha! I updated quick, didn't I? I'm glad my story's so popular, 12 chapters and still running! w00ts! Anyway, this Chapter is part romance, part military and part ramen, also, part taco. In the words of that idiot George Bush "Hahahahaha, Tacos Rule!". Also I might not be on the net for a bit, due to the fact that I'm moving next weekend. But in that time I'll have another fresh chapter on the press!

This is a bit of a romantic drabble too, but it's important to the next chapter. The reason I'm doing this one is because I've always wondered how well I stacked up in romance...))

Naruto grabbed his bowl. "Seconds please!" he yelled to the chef at the Ichimaru Ramen Shop. The old man nodded and smiled as if to his grandkids. Edward picked at his ramen, Chicken Flavor. "Try the pork ramen!' yelled Naruto, grinning. Edward looked to Naruto as if he was an idiot and then stopped picking at his food. "I wish we had another lead…" Naruto grabbed his new bowl and started shoving food down his throat. "Why? It seems pretty clear that Orochimaru has the stone, so why wait for another lead?" Edward groaned. "There's probably more than one st-"

"NII-SAN! NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Alphonse behind them. Both Ed and Naruto jumped and looked to Edward's younger brother. Edward soon recovered. "What's up?" Alphonse was happy, obviously. "We got a new mission, me, you, Winry-chan and Sakura-chan." Naruto yelled, angrily. "HEY! What about me?" Alphonse sweatdropped. "Sorry Naruto-kun. I forgot you, I didn't quite see you there…" Edward laughed in triumph. "Shrimp," said Naruto into Edward's ear and he snapped, jumping toward Naruto. Thankfully, Naruto was quick and Alphonse was holding Ed down. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN-SPROUT MIDGET?" Alphonse sighed. "He didn't say that Ed!" Naruto grinned. "What are you, chastised by your brother or something?"

Edward growled again and calmed down a bit. "What does Tsunade want anyway?" he yelled toward Alphonse. "Umm. She says the Coloniel and Riza were found in the Hidden Sand Village, or near it or something like that. They're there now, but I'm not too sure why she needs Winry-chan. She can't fight very well-"

"But she sure has one hell of an arm" said Edward, wincing in pain to the memories of when she'd hit him across the face with a wrench in the mission to find her. Naruto laughed. "Isn't she some kind of mechanic guy though?" asked Naruto. "Maybe we need her to navigate past the desert with some kind of machine?" Edward laughed. "Sorry, but me and Alphonse walk deserts and a lot of places pretty well." He remembered Xenotime and Lior. "Now that I think about it, we go through a lot of deserts."

Sakura walked in and smiled toward the group. Naruto had hearts in his eyes and waved. "Hey, Sakura-chan!" Edward looked up, half surprised and looked down at his ramen. "Oh, hi" he said, looking down. Naruto looked oddly toward Ed then looked to Sakura, smiling. "So, what's up?" Sakura made her order for diet ramen and sat down. "So, how'd your last mission go." Edward looked up. "Fine, just fine" he said jittery. Naruto looked to him and whispered. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "You haven't told her about seeing Sasuke yet, have you?" he said in such a low whisper. Naruto looked surprised, then nodded. "Ah Sakura-chan, can I talk to you out back?" Sakura looked slightly surprised but said yes.

---

"What's up?" asked Sakura, moving the pink hair out from under her eyes. Naruto slightly blushed and pondered how to break it to her. "I-I have something to tell you." A memory fleeted his mind.

_Flashback_

_--------------_

_The cursed seal spread throughout Sasuke's body as the demon-like charka-body around Naruto got ready. He smiled, slightly evilly. "It is true that you are special," he said, still as the cursed seal turned his body black, yet making his eyes odd and grey. "But I am more special." The black turned into grey as his hair grew also, turning slightly grey. He spread wings around him and hit Naruto back. Naruto started forming charka, creating a miniature typhoon, the Rasengan, with demon charka around it. Sasuke formed charka also, but this was different. A ball of thunder was in his hand, he rushed toward him and Naruto did the same._

"_CHIDORI!"_

"_RASENGAN!"_

_They hit, a sphere of energy was around them, Naruto held back, just to see if Sasuke would continue to attack. He got ready and was going to punch him, but due to the intensity, he only scratched his forehead protector._

_  
The battle ended and Naruto blacked out._

Naruto gulped. "We-we met Sasuke last mission when we were fighting the homunculi." Sakura looked surprised and felt slight tears come to her eyes; she fought them and looked to Naruto. "And…?" Naruto looked back and told her exactly what Sasuke said. "Well, he said, um, this is exactly what he said when I asked him if he knew Orochimaru was going to take his body. 'The only thing I want is to kill Itachi and I don't have the power to. Neither does Orochimaru, but if he can use his abilities along with mine, we can kill him, we can destroy him. I don't really care what happens to you or Sakura, or Kakashi. I just want my vengeance.'" Sakura gulped and felt tears waterfall down her eyes. "Is that… really-"

"Yeah."

Sakura started to weakly hit Naruto in mild sadness. "Why did he… did he even care?" Naruto felt sick. He didn't want to deal with this, but he'd have to calm her. He embraced her and she stopped crying. "I'm sorry, but the promise is still on." Sakura smiled. "Thank you…"

---

"Your mission begins tomorrow" said Tsunade. "It will take 3 days." The group was there, sighing. "I have an interest in this Coloniel Mustang." Naruto looked to Edward and Edward looked to Naruto and they turned their backs-

"Wait, there is one more person going on this mission" said Tsunade. "Nara Shikimaru." The ponytaled ninja walked in. "What a bother…."


End file.
